Kim Johnston
Kim Johnston was the head of the HSIE faculty at Begs High School. Kim was a no nonsence type of teacher, who at times didn't agree with most things being taught but she did the best that anyone could ever do in the history of teaching History. Kim was even though pretty, was not to be messed with. Young Life As a young girl, Kim was destined for great things. Kim was always down to the last number and letter. "Always being aware of those around all those. And it shows all us that whatever we do, and what we do is the thing of dreams. Does it show that something was Kim showing." said one of her teachers. Begs Adventures During a day in Begs at the High School, Kim decided it was the best idea to stay and teach there. She started to teach in Begs and she became a HSIE teacher, Quinton's Return As Quinton went through anger management and his community service he was placed in front of a tribunal. On the tribunal was the head teachers of Begs High and the head members of BET. Quinton had quit his drinking and he managed to conquer a new lease on life. "Mr. Quinton Philips, this tribunal has been set in place to either deny or put your return in place. Why do you think we should give you a return to teaching?" "Teaching is my life.. Teaching makes me feel a lot better. I know teaching can help as many people as it possibly can. I will never give up on a student I never want to see them hurt, I want to seem them be successful." Quinton said. The head of history Mr. Lopez then said "Dr Quinton. You do know this will make or break you? Have you given up the alcohol? The anger issues?" "I gave up the alcohol. I didn't want any more damage then needed be. I have changed my ways. I want to go back to teaching.. Its been a long road back.." "2 years Mr. Philips.." "As I said.. A long road.." As the people on the hearing were reaching their decision, Quinton was asked to go outside so he could learn his fate. "What do you think Kingram? Does he deserve another chance?" "I believe he does.." "What about you Roy? He's one of the deputy teachers, what do you think.." "I think this meeting is bullshit.. And you know it. Quinton needs to do his job again, a teacher without work is like a fullback without the NOL. It wont work.." The Apology Quinton was sitting at his desk thinking about all the pain that he had caused throughout the years. He picked up the phone and he called in a favour. He called for some friends to get the textbooks and equipment he had denied for so long. Quinton called all the teachers to a meeting in the staff common room. Quinton then arrived and took his place at the podium. "Quinton, why are we here?" said Kari. "I'm here to write the wrongs. I am here to say that I messed up, and I apologise." Quinton then said. "Science, Maths faculties. I apologise for the funding cuts and lack of equipment. That is why I will reinstate all the funding back up to 10,000, and I present you both faculties." Quinton then opened the door and brought his friends in. "Science I present you with new textbooks and equipment." The Head of Science then said "What else?" "You get the old drama room no one uses as a staffroom, and I will bring back those teachers that I fired." "Good." "Maths, new books, pads and calculators. Enjoy." Head of maths then said "This equipment is brand new?" "Brand new and just for you." "Awesome thanks you so much." Quinton then faced HSIE and said "HSIE, I present you with a grant of $3,000 for travel expenses when you leave for your trip, new books and equipment." "English.. New equipment and books." "PD.." Kari then said "This'll be interesting." "A grant of $40,000 to finish off the floor for the new gym, new equipment and updated textbooks." "CAPA.. New equipment and new books." Kari then interupted. "Did you just say a grant of 40,000?" "Yes Kari I did." "And TAS, new equipment, books, and wood supply." Quinton then said "I only just realised how badly I messed up.. I have also been talking with BET and our local member.. I have decided to extend the budget for every faculty to $14,000. The extra $4,000 comes from me." Kari then said "This has all come a little late, why the change of heart?" "I met my son again. He left for Canada as he told me I needed to listen more. And that I need to take time for others. I fucked up bad, thats the only way of putting it." "You more then fucked up Quinton.. You dragged Roy into this and now he's on leave until someone gives up. You had it easy, while we had to debunk your class and send to frees, you were to busy drinking and blaming Roy on your problems, so yeah you more then fucked up Quinton." said the head of history. "Kim, please, calm down." "No I am not going to calm down. YOU messed up the schools rep and Begs' rep in general. Until you can make it better then giving us money, don't say anything on how hard life is.."